The Dungeon
by KingZhongmou
Summary: This is a short story of a victim of Cao Cao's story. -- One Shot -- . OC x Noh. Slight CaoCao x Noh.


The Dungeon  
Chapter 1: The Dungeon

**Disclaimer:** Every character in this chapter is my character.

He was dedicated, he was highly, he was impressive, and he was intelligent. He had riches, gold, land, castles, women, and yet he wasn't satisfied. He had troops, servants, generals, ministers, and all people of all sorts, and yet he still was not satisfied. He had all of north of China and yet – he was not satisfied.

Could not he see of his evilness, he would've prevailed, and could not he realise the sins of his fallen enemy, and except it as both foolishness but exceptional skill, he would've prevailed. If he never executed his most noble soldiers, he would've prevailed.

This man was dedicated, impressive, intelligent, but not highly since his skills were not seen as impressive by him – but he was rather an over-weakly character. This man had no riches, gold, land, castles, women, and he was satisfied with just one room, shared by 49 other servants. He had just one centimetre squared of a room. He has no troops, he was a servant, had no generals, ministers or any other person of some sort, and he was still satisfied. He was a slave – a slave of **evil**, wanting to be released.

"Do you pay respects to your elders?" the unsatisfied man growled evilly.  
"Arrest him, sir," the next man cried. "Take him away!"  
"My loyalty is forever yours, Lord -" a man laughed.  
"Don't leave me, Nóh!" a servant cried.  
"Kill her!" the unsatisfied master shouted.  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" a servant called loudly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------** BANG** ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He pulled his head above the ground, and he blinked. Hard. There was no-one around him, so he pulled his back against the wall. A creaking sound was heard, and he flinched a little. Another creaking noise was heard, and, with no power at all, he stood up, against the wall. An explosion outside the walls was heard, and then footsteps on the other side of the wall.

"I'll slay all the people in the Cell Room," demanded a man outside the Cell Room.

He pulled his head up into the air and then looked above the door. On it, it was written in Simplified Chinese, spelt Cell Room. He looked at the door, and then slowly turned to the other wall, opposite him. He saw people lying down and then footsteps dodged up at the door. There were no candles, and he never knew where he was heading. But a little touch of light outside was the only sight of light, gleaming into the corners of the room. He walked up to the door, and held the wooden handle. He almost opened the door when the door boomed itself open. Then loud footsteps crunched up every place in its path. Another explosion was heard, and the wall left a gap. He peeked around the door, which the clanging had already gone from. There was silence – no calling for help, or any sounds of someone injured. Just the clanging of the footsteps and his unearthly breathing. Not a single gap of another person was seen – and screams of murder weren't heard – yet smelt was foul air, like a young animal was recently killed off. Since the door was open, light from outside beamed inside, and half blinded the atmosphere of the room. He saw a huge figure – 6'9, march into the corner, splitting each man's throat, one by one.

"D-D-Don't…" cried each man, voicing out fast, so that the figure showed mercy. "Sp-pare mercy," they cried.

A smashing sound crushed out of the wall, and an escape appeared. It showed a big space to flee out and escape these dungeons. The huge figure, splitting the last throat in the corner he was in, turned around and looked at him. Red beaming eyes stared into him, as he was halfway to his escape. A huge boulder flew through the gap in the wall, and it slowly emerged into a dragon shape, with green fire. It collided with the figure and a huge explosion gathered around. Then the dragon returned to it's normal colour, and dust surrounded the room. The walls fell inside the room, and crushed inside, with dust figures coughing out the last breath of each man.

---

Not really my best, I just made it, because I need help with Wei's Golden King – Can you help me? I've plotted it out, but I can't write it. And I am in Sixth Form, so I have work. This is my worst effort I've put in since New Year's Eve, 2008!

Don't you just miss 2008?? … … … This story was written for MissZhenJi1211, Lord Musashi and Jenizaki mostly!!


End file.
